


Happy Kitty

by feather_aesthetic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: “Someone’s grumpy today.  You looked so cute too, basking in the sun like a kitty.”  Blake flicked her eyes up to Yang briefly.  “Is that racist?  It wouldn’t be racist if I compared Ruby or Weiss to a cat, but is it racist if I compare you to a cat because your faunus traits are cat ears?”  Blake sighed.  Clearly her time ‘basking in the sun like a kitty’ was over.





	Happy Kitty

It had been a long time since Blake had been able to curl up in the sun. Her trip to Menagerie and fighting Salem had left her with more to brood about than be content over, and in Blake’s opinion, curling up in the sun was absolutely pointless if one were not content. Now, though, she was safe with the rest of her team, and the evil had for the moment been defeated. Hence, Blake was content, and she decided to celebrate by laying out on a grassy knoll on a clear, sunny day. The breeze was slow and cool, and it brushed across her exposed stomach and ears like a whisper. She was done wearing that bow of hers for the moment- around her team at least. She was so relaxed that she nearly dozed off, melting into the grass like a feather mattress. The sounds of rustling footsteps reached her ears, and one of them flicked in annoyance at being disturbed. Yang plopped down next to her, leaning back on her hands.  
“Hey, Blakey-Wakey!” she chirped, cheery as ever. Blake did not deign to respond. Yang frowned. “Are you asleep?” She aimed a poke at Blake’s side, only to find her wrist caught in an iron grip.  
“No.” Yang wasn’t sure if Blake was referring to her state of consciousness or her feelings toward the poke, but either way, she had her answer.  
“Someone’s grumpy today. You looked so cute too, basking in the sun like a kitty.” Blake flicked her eyes up to Yang briefly. “Is that racist? It wouldn’t be racist if I compared Ruby or Weiss to a cat, but is it racist if I compare you to a cat because your faunus traits are cat ears?” Blake sighed. Clearly her time ‘basking in the sun like a kitty’ was over.  
“It’s fine, Yang.” Yang frowned again.  
“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Yang deadpanned. “Looks like you need some cheering up. Big sister powers, activate!” Blake was mid eye roll when she felt the fingers skittering across her belly, scraping against the exposed skin and making her muscles jump. She shrieked and tried to shove Yang away, only to find both wrists trapped beneath Yang’s metal fingers. The other hand proceeded to wreak havoc across her stomach, sending her into fits of childish giggles that the world hadn’t heard in years.  
“Are you less grumpy now?” Yang asked teasingly. Blake could hardly get words out around her laughter.  
“Yehehehehes! Yahahahang!” Yang grinned and let her go, scrambling back a few paces to keep clear of any revenge Blake might have planned. Blake, for her part, seemed happy to lay back on the grass, a small smile that hadn’t been there before now gracing her lips.  
“Come lay next to me,” she said. “We can bask in the sun like kitties together.” Yang grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feather-aesthetic on tumblr, come yell at me or follow for more fics, I publish on there before I do on here so if you like my stuff you'll get it faster on that hellsite


End file.
